1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to construction materials and techniques, and more specifically relates to a building block wall system and method that may be used to construct a wall or support.
2. Background Art
Building blocks have been used for centuries to construct homes, office buildings, churches, and many other structures. Early building blocks were hewn from stone into appropriate shapes that were assembled together, typically using mortar, to form a wall. In modern times, various types of concrete blocks have been developed, which are typically formed by pouring a cement-based concrete mixture into a form and allowing the concrete to cure. This type of concrete block is strong and makes for a sturdy wall, but installing a traditional concrete block requires a skilled mason that must manually lift each block, and set each block using mortar to secure the blocks in place. This process is very labor-intensive.
One application for concrete blocks is the construction of retaining walls. Retaining walls are required when there is a body of earth that needs to be held in place. While several different block designs have been used in the art, most of these are relatively small blocks that a construction worker must manually lift and put in place. Most require mortar. What is needed is a large block that is especially well-suited for retaining walls that has a large surface, and that may be lifted into place using a crane or other suitable equipment, and that may be stacked into a wall without mortar. This allows a wall to be quickly and efficiently constructed using much less skilled labor. It would also be desirable for the block to have an attractive, finished look that does not require covering or painting, but that also could be stained to look like many different types of rocks or stones or to match a desired color scheme.
According to the preferred embodiments, a block has a finished surface that provides an attractive appearance. The block is relatively large in size, allowing the quick construction of a wall, such as a retaining wall, using the block. The block includes one or more lift and alignment devices in the block that allow the block to be lifted using a suitable lifting apparatus, such as a crane, forklift, backhoe, etc. The block includes one or more recessed portions in the bottom surface of the block positioned to receive the protruding lift and alignment device of a previously-laid block underneath, thereby helping to align the block with the previously-laid block. The block includes one or more voids that extend from the top surface to the bottom surface of the block, and that align with each other when the blocks are stacked into a wall, thereby allowing fill material to be placed in the voids to strengthen the wall. The preferred embodiments also include a wall system with various different blocks that may be used to build a wall.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following more particular description of preferred embodiments of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.